PROJECT SUMMARY The Developmental Research Project Program (DRPP) will strengthen and expand the research programs of the primarily undergraduate institutions (PUIs) through funding peer-reviewed research projects and increased research infrastructure. Developmental Research Projects (DRP) will include full projects and pilot projects in one of the three thematic areas of the Louisiana Biomedical Research Network (LBRN). The Translational Developmental Projects (TDP) will be initiated to promote translational research by PUI PIs in collaboration with Louisiana?s IDeA CTR, the Louisiana Clinical and Translational Science Center (LA CaTS). LA CaTS will not only support the projects through collaborative participation in the research and infrastructure building, but will also supply one-third of the funding for TDP. Additional new aspects of LBRN include startup support for new faculty and shared-instrumentation grants with matched funding from the PUIs. Both of these are consistent with the goal of attracting more biomedical researchers to the state and increasing the research infrastructure of the PUIs. Projects will be selected by the Steering Committee (SC) in a review process similar to that of the National Institute of Health. The panel to review the TDPs will be made up of individuals from the SC and the pilot project review group of LA CaTS. All of the projects and PIs will undergo thorough quarterly evaluations by the SC and annual evaluations by the External Advisory Committee. Implementation of the proposed plan will increase the research training of students as well as the experience of faculty, which will positively impact the pipeline of biomedical scientists within the state and expand its biomedical workforce.